Like a New York Rainfall...
by ozgirlambrosia
Summary: Thanks for being so patient, everyone. The story is finally complete! I warn you though, it was hard to stretch that last bit into a whole chapter, so don't be too disappointed if it isn't action-packed.
1. "Only When it Rains"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Boy Meets World". I'm pretty sure they belong to Michael Jacobs or some big important guy at Disney. Either way, the characters Charles, Rob, and Brittany are mine.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The thunder roared violently as countless New Yorkers scurried from the dark city streets into cabs, convenience stores, and 24-hour diners. It may have been 2 a.m. that rainy night, but the city was as busy as ever. New York City truly lived up to its image as "the city that never sleeps" that night. Anyone who was fortunate enough to be tucked into a safe home of their own recognized their good fortune and did not think twice about whether to stay in.  
  
As a blinding flash of lightning illuminated the cozy studio apartment over looking New York University, the young occupant certainly had no other thought in mind. A young, thoughtful-looking goateed man of about 20, he sat solemnly near the apartment's sole window, immersed in the storm's reckless beauty. The rain was so wild, glittering in the moonlight against the backdrop of a velvety night sky. No matter how imposing, threatening or fear-invoking, the storm was a powerful force with an intensity beyond comprehension.  
  
The young man couldn't help noticing how closely the storm parallelled his life in recent year. Before he moved to New York one year ago, Shawn Hunter had faced the death of his father, the realization that the woman who raised him was not his natural mother, and a painful separation from the only woman he'd ever loved.  
  
Shawn shook his head in disbelief that in the year since her departure, he had made almost an entirely new life for himself. He was in a different city, attending a different school, and for the first time in his life, living on his own. Possibly even more surprising to Shawn, however, was the one aspect of his life that had not changed in the least. Despite the abundance of flashy, exciting women in the city, he continued to long only for the one that he kissed goodbye one year ago.  
  
Admiring the lightning as it danced in the sky, Shawn wondered if Angela was watching a storm from her window in Paris. They both had the same eye for natural beauty, and he imagined her appreciating the passion of a stormy night. Europe really suited Angela, Shawn decided. As much as he looked forward to her phone calls, hearing her excitement over the nuances of European life made him happy that he'd supported her decision to spend the year there.  
  
Their relationship had grown stronger since Angela's departure. Frequent phone calls and letters gave each the opportunity to share the goings-on in their life with the other, and the two continued to look to each other for comfort and support in the most trying times.  
  
As the storm began to lose its momentum, Shawn undressed to get ready for bed, still thinking only of Angela. He finally understood that old cliche, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." These days, he was as in love with her as ever, but he could not deny that his heart ached with each moment that they could not be together.  
  
Lying in bed alone, Shawn remembered the feel of her skin, the way she smelled, the way she could look into his eyes and the rest of the world would stop. While he treasured their telephone conversations and letter exchanges, nothing could compare to the feeling of electricity that filled the air when they were together. It wouldn't be long, he thought, before they would be lying in each other's arms once again.  
  
Comforted by that knowledge, Shawn allowed the rain's gentle rhythms to guide him into sleep. The storm had faded, and only light showers accompanied him into his dreams.  
  
Little did Shawn know, however, Angela was not admiring the simplicity of a European rainfall from her window. In fact, the Paris apartment that she had shared with her father all year was completely empty that night. Having learned about one month earlier that her father was being transferred to a military base in Florida, Angela knew that the time to resume her life with Shawn and her friends had finally come.  
  
A true romantic at heart, Angela had envisioned the perfect reunion with Shawn time and time again. Although they had talked several times over the past month, Angela never revealed that she would be back in his life so soon.  
  
While Shawn lie dreaming of her in his tiny apartment, Angela wiped the rain from her coat, as she climbed into a cab outside LaGuardia Airport just miles away. It was certainly no time for a petite young girl like Angela to be exploring the streets of New York City on her own, but she was determined to see Shawn Hunter before doing anything else that night.  
  
"Where to?" the heavyset, unkempt, 50-ish cab driver asked her.  
  
Angela dug frantically through her handbag for the napkin on which she had copied Shawn's address. She retrieved it and squinted to make out her writing in the darkness.  
  
"603 East Beaumont," she finally replied, trying to contain her excitement about surprising Shawn.  
  
The time spent in Europe had been good for Angela, and she looked radiant. A floral knee-length dress fell over her slender frame, and she kept warm in a Parisian suede coat. She wore her hair long and braided, and her skin glowed with a new vibrancy.  
  
As the cab made its way through the dreary, darkened streets, Angela couldn't help but wonder if Shawn had changed at all since she'd last laid eyes upon him. He was truly beautiful, she thought to herself. She pictured him standing before her -- smooth, creamy pale skin offset by deep brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
Angela wondered what he would be doing on a night like this. Was he out someplace, sharing good times with their friends? Did he suddenly find inspiration for a poem in the midst of the storm? Was he curled up peacefully in bed, dreaming of the next time their eyes would meet?  
  
Whatever he was doing, Angela prayed that he was out of the rain and in his apartment. She hated the idea of having to wake him so late at night, but nothing was going to keep her from seeing him right away.  
  
Angela's train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the cab driver's attempt to make conversation.  
  
"So, um, Miss," he began, letting out a gruff cough, "what brings you to the city?"  
  
Angela thought for a moment before giving him an answer.  
  
"Some very special people in my life live in this city," she said softly, but her joy could not be disguised. "I...I'm really excited about being with them again."  
  
The cab driver chuckled. "That's good to hear, Ma'am, real good to hear. It's, uh, been awhile since you seen 'em?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yeah, one year actually. I can't wait to start my life right here with the people I love," she said with a warm smile.  
  
"Well, you won't have to wait long," the driver said as the cab slowed to a halt. "603 East Beaumont -- we're here."  
  
Angela peered out the window at the large brick building towering above her. She grinned with nervous excitement as her heart began to race.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like we are. Thank you, so much," she said as she payed the cab driver.  
  
She gathered her bags and opened the door. Stepping out of the cab, Angela called out her wishes for a great night to the cabbie, and the car pulled away. Now alone at the bottom of Shawn's apartment building, Angela began to ascend the stairs hurriedly. Half afraid of the New York night and half anxious to reunite with Shawn, Angela had reached his third floor apartment in no time.  
  
She matched the number on the door with the number she had written on the napkin. 14C. Finally ready to see the man she loved for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, Angela knocked lightly on the wooden door, still feeling guilty about waking him up.  
  
Wrapped warmly under the covers in his king-sized bed, Shawn was awakened by the faint knocking from across the one-room apartment. He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand.  
  
"3:16 a.m.," he whispered to himself. "This has got to be a dream."  
  
Unperturbed by the reality that he had an unexpected guest at 3 a.m. on a rainy New York night, Shawn pulled on a grey t-shirt and slowly made his way to the door. Wiping the sleep out of his left eye, Shawn looked out the tiny hole in the door to uncover the identity of his visitor. The figure that stood on the other side of the door was by no means an infrequent visitor to his dreams.  
  
Still in a dreamy daze, Shawn opened the door to see the love of his life standing before him, damp from the rain, but beautiful as ever.  
  
"God if this is a dream don't ever let me wake up," he whispered, finally snapping out of his groggy state and into the reality that his dream had finally come true.  



	2. "Here's to Us"

Shawn could have held on to the feelings he was experiencing at that very moment forever. Their eyes met, and for a split second, the world stood completely still. Before Angela had the opportunity to process what was going on, she was melting into Shawn's warm embrace.  
  
He held onto her tightly, absorbing her essence entirely. The satiny feel of her skin, the seductive aroma of her favorite perfume -- it was unreal.  
  
"I have missed you, so much," he whispered into her ear, fighting back tears of joy.  
  
Angela clung to Shawn for dear life, pulling away only slightly to gaze into his eyes.  
  
"I've missed you more than you would believe," she said, letting out a peaceful, contented sigh.  
  
Shawn reached down to pick up Angela's two light suitcases and welcomed his love into his apartment. A million thoughts flooded his freshly-awakened mind at once. What is she doing back here? Is something wonderful actually happening to me? Is this the beginning of the rest of our lives? Man, I want to kiss her...  
  
"Oh Shawn, this apartment is beautiful," Angela said, interrupting his momentary confusion. She admired the hand-carved furniture and contemporary artwork that adorned the walls.  
  
"Thanks," he said modestly. "But you'll have to excuse the mess. I wasn't expecting the company of a beautiful lady so soon."  
  
"Oh Honey," she said apologetically, beginning to feel guilty about imposing on him. "I wanted to surprise you, but I had no idea I would get stuck on such a late flight. I'm really sor--"  
  
Shawn cut her off as they sat down on his couch together. "Angela, you don't have to be sorry about anything. You have been here for 30 seconds, and this is the greatest night of my life so far," he said sincerely. "This is better than any dream I could possibly be having."  
  
Touched by his last comment, Angela clasped both of her hands over his and leaned forward, as he leaned toward her. Their lips touched, first very delicately, as they engaged in a tender, beautiful kiss. The intensity of emotion packed into that single 20-second period effectively made up for those countless nights when each so desperately wanted to kiss the other goodnight but could not.  
  
As their lips parted, Shawn could feel the power of that kiss being imprinted into his soul. They smiled at each other briefly, silently, before Shawn turned the conversation to the reason for Angela's pleasantly surprising visit.  
  
"So, so what brings you here? Is, is this for good? Please tell me you're back here for good." Shawn stumbled over his words, unable to control his excitement.  
  
"Well," Angela began slowly, "I assure you, I am here for good. My father was transferred to Florida, and I decided to come back and begin a whole new life, here with you."  
  
Shawn was overcome with joy. He was all ears as Angela described how she'd been planning to surprise him for the past month. Just hearing her voice and watching the expressions on her face was enough to content him for hours.  
  
As Angela explained her plan to work during the summer and enroll at NYU in the fall, a burning question popped into Shawn's mind.  
  
"Where are you going to be living?" he blurted out.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting on an apartment down the street from NYU to open up. The person living there now is going to be moving in about a month, so until then, my father is putting me up in a hotel," she explained.  
  
Shawn couldn't believe his ears. "A hotel? You've got to be kidding."  
  
He looked down, hesitating for just a moment, carefully trying to phrase his next question.  
  
"Angela, why don't you stay here with me?" He asked her quickly and in all seriousness. True, they had been apart for a year, and they'd had their problems in the past, but all in all, they had been in love with each other for more than three years. At this point, he wanted to spend every waking moment with her, even if it was only for a month.  
  
Angela was speechless. Sure, this would only be a temporary arrangement, but she was a little apprehensive. What if she started to become a burden on him? What if their living habits drove each other absolutely crazy? What if...  
  
Angela searched Shawn's eyes for an answer. They gazed back at her lovingly -- shimmering, trusting, so full of hope.  
  
What if...What if living together somehow made her fall even more in love with him than ever before? Shawn had just made her an offer that she couldn't refuse.  
  
Her lips moved to form an uncontrollable smile. "Alright," she decided. "I'd really like that."  
  
Shawn sighed with relief and let an ecstatic grin escape his own lips. They leaned in to kiss once again before curling up in each others arms to fall asleep on the couch for the remaining hours of the night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Sunlight flooded the apartment when Shawn first opened his eyes early that afternoon. His girlfriend was sound asleep, softly resting her head on his chest. This was absolute ecstasy for Shawn. Just knowing that he could wake up every morning for the next month with Angela by his side made Shawn anxious to live his life.  
  
Careful not to wake her, Shawn gently lifted Angela from the couch and carried her over to his unmade bed. He covered her with his warmest blanket and quietly crept into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Twently minutes later, Shawn emerged clean and ready to begin the day, dressed in a grey button-down shirt and loose-fitting khaki pants. He looked over to see Angela still sleeping comfortably in his bed.  
  
Stepping over to his miniature kitchen, Shawn began preparing a light breakfast for them both, despite the fact that most people were having lunch by that time. He laughed quietly to himself as he sliced some fruit to dress their waffles. _It's amazing how much a man can learn living on his own for a year_, he thought.  
  
No sooner had he completed that thought than an unexpected knock rattled his door. Shawn rushed to answer it before the noise could disturb Angela.  
  
"Hey, Cor," Shawn said, greeting his lifelong best friend at the door. "Sssh...come on in, but keep quiet." He pointed to his sleeping girlfriend.  
  
A puzzled, astonished look swept over Cory Matthews's face. "So where've ya been hiding her for the past year?" Cory whispered, confused.  
  
Shawn couldn't help but laugh at his friend's naive bewilderment. He quickly cleared up the confusion and told Cory about how Angela had only arrived the night before.  
  
"Oh," Cory replied, with an earnest smile. "I'm really happy for ya, Shawnie. I knew you and Angela would end up together after all of this." It was true; Cory had believed in his friends' relationship from the very beginning and was glad to see them back together.  
  
Shawn acknowledged the comment with a subtle nod, but a peculiar expression graced Cory's prominent features.  
  
"Shawnie," Cory began, as his concerned look morphed into a sly grin, "did you, um...?" He was unable to finish the sentence but clearly conveyed his thought with a waving gesture toward Angela.  
  
Shawn looked annoyed by his friend's implication. "Cory, no," he responded sternly. He changed the subject abruptly by focusing his attention on breakfast. "I was just fixing some waffles for Angela and I. You want to stick around and eat with us?"  
  
Cory ran one hand through his curly brown hair as he declined Shawn's offer. "Nah, I'm gonna go meet Topanga for lunch," he smiled, just thinking about his wife. "But how about we all go out for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Shawn agreed. "It's been way too long since the four of us have been out together. Angela would like that."  
  
Cory nodded approvingly and said goodbye to his friend as he exited the apartment. The room was silent once again as Shawn looked over his shoulder to see Angela peeking back at him from underneath the covers.  
  
"Morning, Sunshine," he called out to her. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Long enough to know what our plans for tonight are," Angela answered. "What are you doing over there?"  
  
She climbed out of bed and stepped over to where Shawn was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
"You like?" Shawn asked as he held a fresh strawberry to her lips.  
  
Angela tasted the fruit and nodded, and the two sat down for their first meal together as a live-in couple.  
  
"Shawn, do you feel good about this?" Angela asked as she filled their glasses with orange juice.  
  
"Absolutely," he responded. He raised his glass of juice to propose a toast. "Here's to us."  
  
Angela followed suit and added to his statement. "May this next month bring us closer than ever, no matter what," she said.  
  
With that, they clinked glasses, smiled at each other, and hoped with all their hearts that the rest of their days together would be every bit as perfect as this.  



	3. "Recipe for Disaster"

Topanga Matthews stood in front of the mirror and brushed her gorgeous golden blonde hair. When her husband announced that her best friend in the world had finally returned from Europe, Topanga insisted that the foursome's dinner date be a special occasion.  
  
"How did Angela look today, Honey?" she called to Cory, who was preparing for the evening in the couple's tiny half-bath.  
  
"Sleepy," he replied, patting his clean-shaved face as he entered the bedroom. "But nice -- very healthy, and even though she was sound asleep, she looked genuinely happy to be back here with Shawn."  
  
Topanga smiled. "Oh I know she must be. I imagine Shawn was ecstatic, too."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he was," Cory said, looking down to button up his white dress shirt. "He kept pretty quiet, cause you know, she was sleeping and all."  
  
Topanga just nodded as she applied a rich coral lipstick to her lips. Dressed in a short, dark blue, spaghetti-strap dress and jeweled heels, Topanga was ready for a nice dinner with the most important people in her life.  
  
Cory pulled on his jacket and gingerly kissed his wife's shoulder. "So, Honey, what do you know about this mysterious restaurant you picked out for us?"  
  
"Pierre's is this great French place I pass everyday on the way to work. Some of my co-workers have eaten there, and they say the food is delicious," Topanga explained.  
  
Cory suddenly looked uneasy. "French, dear?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Topanga looked seductively over her shoulder to him. "Oui." Her tone became more serious after seeing the expression on his face. "Why, Cory? What's wrong with French?"  
  
"I'll tell ya what's wrong with French. You can't read a darn thing on the menu, they give you way too many forks, and there's something funny about those waiters," he said matter-of-factly in a way that only Cory could make seem funny.  
  
Topanga laughed at her husband's obvious paranoia. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Relax, Honey. We are going to have dinner in a beautiful restaurant with our two best friends. What could possibly go wrong?" She smiled reassuringly as they headed out the door.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"What could possibly go wrong?" Cory mocked his wife as they took their seats in the lavishly decorated French restaurant.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes, and Shawn took it upon himself to console his friend. "Cory, nothing did go wrong. So the host mistook you for that curly-haired guy who used to be on TGIF. He's famous; you should feel flattered."  
  
"Yeah, Cor," Angela chimed in. "I am so happy to be back with you guys, I don't want to let something that silly spoil our evening."  
  
Topanga nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right, Angela. This night is going to be a celebration of the four of us being all together again," she declared cheerfully. "We are going to have a great time."  
  
Just as the group began to chat casually, a tall, muscular black guy approached the table. "Hi, my name is Charles. I'll be your waiter this evening," he greeted them politely. "What can I get you all to drink?"  
  
The girls placed their drink orders first, blushing shyly as Charles dished out sickeningly sweet compliments. Shawn knew that the guy was just being friendly, but he couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable, especially when Charles' eyes lingered on Angela as he and Cory ordered their drinks.  
  
_It's obvious that she and I are a couple_, Shawn thought. _He can look if he wants, but he wouldn't think of trying anything with her boyfriend right here. _Shawn sighed, feeling more comfortable with that thought in mind.  
  
"So, Angela, what are you going to be doing here in New York?" Topanga inquired.  
  
Angela enthusiastically shared her plans with Topanga. "I'm going to be living so close to you guys," she said. "My apartment is just down the street from NYU, but I can't move in for another month."  
  
Topanga and Cory looked confused.  
  
"Oh, but until then, I'm staying with Shawn." She smiled and grabbed his hand as she explained.  
  
Shawn squeezed her hand gently back. He was feeling on top of the world until Charles returned to the table and Angela slowly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Hey guys," Charles said, directing the comment to the whole group but looking mostly at Angela. He placed iced teas in front of Cory, Topanga, and Angela, but didn't seem to have Shawn's drink.  
  
"A tea for you, Sir, and a tea for each of the beautiful ladies, and..." he trailed off, looking confused for a moment. "I'm sorry, man, but you'll have to remind me what you ordered," Charles said, looking at Shawn.  
  
Shawn was annoyed. He took Charles's "forgetfulness" personally because of the waiter's apparent interest in Angela, but he decided not to react right away. "It was a water," Shawn said, emotionlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'll have it right out to you." Charles flashed a smile at Angela once more before whisking away.  
  
The four perused their menus momentarily as Cory attempted to provide entertainment by sharing an anecdote about a call he made while working that day. Angela laughed at Cory's humor. He was the only person she knew who could find pleasure selling magazine subscriptions over the phone.  
  
Charles walked over to the table with Shawn's water and proceeded to take the group's dinner orders. Just as Cory feared, his friends placed their orders eloquently and in perfect French while he frantically scanned the menu for a familiar word. Flustered, he quietly asked his wife to suggest a dish for him, in hopes of avoiding any embarrassment.  
  
Unfortunately, Cory's dignity just wasn't an issue to his wife at that moment. In typical Topanga fashion, she loudly scolded him for waiting until the last minute to decide. Topanga wasn't angry; she was only slightly annoyed, but Cory had already been humiliated.  
  
Charles tapped his foot impatiently while still grinning in his attempt to charm Angela. Clueless as to what to say next, Cory finally ordered. "Oh, just give me what the wife is having," he said, still feeling incredibly embarrassed.  
  
Charles marked the order on his notepad and looked up at the two couples. "So you guys are married?" he asked Cory and Topanga. "How long has it been?"  
  
Topanga looked at her husband briefly and replied, "A year and a half, and it's been wonderful." She turned to Cory again. "Right, Honey, it's been wonderful?"  
  
Cory stared at his silverware. "Yeah, wonderful," he said in a sarcastic tone, waving one hand in frustration.  
  
The handsome young waiter turned to Shawn and Angela. "Are you two married, as well?" he asked.  
  
Shawn was reluctant to answer, still hurt by Angela's pulling her hand away when Charles arrived. Charles didn't seem to be backing down, and Shawn was growing angrier by the minute.  
  
"No, no we aren't married," Angela finally answered. She looked affectionately into Shawn's eyes. "But maybe someday..." Shawn was too upset to appreciate his girlfriend's sincere sentiment.   
  
Charles patted him on the back. "You're a lucky man. You better put a ring on that finger before some other man out there recognizes exactly how lucky you are," he said smoothly.  
  
Angela giggled at the compliment while Shawn simply nodded his head. Charles collected the menus and walked away, but thick clouds of tension still loomed over the table.  
  
"Dear," Cory began, trying to control his anger, "that wasn't really necessary, now was it?"  
  
Topanga responded with a puzzled glare. "What are you talking about?" she shot back.  
  
"I told you how uncomfortable I am in these places," he said quietly, but his anger could not be masked. "You didn't have to make it entirely obvious that you married a complete doof!"  
  
Topanga was astonished by Cory's immature behavior. The two began to bicker amongst themselves, but their conflict was no cause for alarm. Cory and Topanga may have had their meaningless little arguments from time to time, but they continued to set an impressive standard for young couples. With these two, love always conquered all.  
  
For years, Shawn had looked to his two closest friends as the example for the kind of relationship he hoped to have. When Angela came into his life, he knew he had found the person with whom he wanted to follow their example. He believed that now more strongly than ever, but he only felt bitter and betrayed that evening at the restaurant.  
  
_How could this guy flirt with her so obviously in front of me?_ he wondered. _Is Angela actually attracted to him? Why was she so giddy around him?  
_


	4. "Settling the Storm"

Shawn was upset, but he didn't want to make an issue of it, not yet. He remained stand-offish, but Angela was totally oblivious to his frustration. She and Topanga swapped stories about shopping and school and Angela's experiences in Paris while Cory and Shawn sat silently.  
  
Cory had cooled off since his argument with Topanga, but the girls continued to lead the conversation all throughout dinner. Shawn remained uneasy, glancing over to see Charles admiring Angela every few minutes. Shawn had picked at his exquisite French entree for as long as he could when Charles returned to the table offering dessert.  
  
Ready to call it a night, all four of them refused, prompting Charles to lay one more compliment on the girls.  
  
"Yeah, what do you guys need with dessert?" he asked slyly. "There is more sweetness over here than you two probably know what to do with," he said, glancing back and forth to Cory and Shawn.  
  
Even Cory couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness of Charles's line. Shawn just kept quiet, and the girls blushed and giggled, absolutely flattered. With that, Charles left the check, returning only a moment later to pick up Cory's payment.  
  
"Topanga, I am so glad you chose this restaurant for my first night in town," Angela said. "The food was to-die-for."  
  
Topanga agreed completely. "Yeah, my co-workers were right about this place. We'll have to come back sometime."  
  
Cory and Shawn had obviously heard enough. Both stood up abruptly, desperately hoping that Charles would return with Cory's credit card.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Matthews," Charles said as he approached the table. "You all have a wonderful night." He focused intently on Angela as he spoke the last sentence.  
  
Feeling obligated to say something back to the friendly waiter, Angela spoke out. "Thank you, Charles," she said politely. "We had a lovely evening. Topanga and I were just talking about how we'd love to come back."  
  
Charles smiled brightly. Taking Angela's graciousness as a sign of interest, he reached to pick up her hand and kissed it gently. "Then I look forward to seeing you here again," Charles said, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
As the group went to exit the restaurant, Shawn was fuming. The anger that boiled in his blood clashed with the heavy sadness that tugged at his heart, resulting in sheer frustration.  
  
The couples had arrived at Pierre's together via subway, but outside the restaurant, they parted ways to ride home in separate taxis. The cool night air agitated Shawn's fury as he climbed into the cab.   
  
It was still relatively early, he noticed, as the clock was just approaching 10:30. This is going to be a long, difficult night, he thought, still feeling extremely unsettled about the events that had taken place at dinner.  
  
Angela sensed Shawn's uneasiness. She studied his face as he gazed aimlessly out the window. Uncertain about his worries, Angela opted to comfort him silently, sliding her fingers into his and nestling close to his body.  
  
Shawn did not attempt to understand his girlfriend's behavior at this point. His attention was focused outside the realm of his existence. Effortlessly, he absorbed his strikingly imposing urban surroundings, trying desperately to push all doubts about his relationship outside his consciousness.  
  
Angela loved him; he knew it for a fact. Even through their tumultuous breakup two years ago, he never doubted it for a moment. So why did the interaction between Angela and Charles bother him beyond comprehension?  
  
Shawn was barely conscious of Angela's subtle efforts to console him as they rested silently in the cab. Her slender fingers delicately caressed his motionless hands. She melted in the warmth from his body and embraced the soft vibrations of his heartbeat.  
  
Angela wondered what could be troubling him to the point of absolute silence. She wanted so desperately for him to speak to her but decided to wait until they arrived back at the apartment to discuss the problem.  
  
As hard as he tried, Shawn could not repress his feelings of hurt and anger. The thought of Angela, his Angela, pulling her hand away upon seeing the cunningly smooth waiter played in his head over and over.  
  
Is she going to pull away from me again? Did she realize how close we inevitably were going to be when she came back from Europe? What if she isn't ready to accept me as the only person she would ever love?  
  
Shawn sighed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. He felt the cab gradually slowing and looked up to see his apartment building standing tall in the night.  
  
Shawn quietly paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle, with Angela still close by his side. The two ascended the stairs in silence, finally entering apartment 14C when the tension had reached its peak.  
  
Neglecting to turn on the lights, Shawn briskly walked to the couch, where he plopped down without so much as a word. Angela was as confused as ever. She turned on a small lamp near the sofa and sat down. There was just enough light so that they could see each other.  
  
Angela opened her mouth to speak, choosing her words carefully. "Shawn, if something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it." Her words were soft and sincere.  
  
Shawn simply stared at the wall ahead of him, shaking his head to refuse her offer.  
  
"You know I love you," she said meekly, silently praying that he would respond.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before turning to face her. "Angela, I -- I know you love me, and I thank God every day for that. I just felt very uncomfortable with the way you responded to that sleazy waiter tonight," he said, tones of sadness echoing in his voice.  
  
Angela was speechless. Was he entertaining the thought that she might be interested in another man? Hurt, she shot him a look of confusion.  
  
He spoke again before she could collect her thoughts, this time allowing his anger to take full control. "I mean, that guy was eying you like, like other guys shouldn't be eying you," he stuttered furiously. "And you didn't do anything to let him know that he needed to back off, not a damned thing!"  
  
Angela was torn between crying and shouting. Any other time, a little harmless jealously would have been flattering, but this time, it was obvious that a more serious issue was coming to a head.  
  
"Oh, and what did you do, Shawn?" she questioned him bitterly. "You keep to yourself all night and then blow up because I politely accept compliments from some guy I will never see again?"  
  
Shawn interrupted her angrily. "Excuse me, but you didn't give him any indication that you wouldn't be seeing him again, if I remember correctly."  
  
Angela was on the verge of tears. "Shawn, you know as well as I do that I have zero interest in spending time with any other guy than you. I know you don't believe I would leave you for some smooth-talking waiter." She did her best to control the tone of her voice. "What's this really about?"  
  
Shawn's rage had suddenly faded into a state of confusion. "I -- I really don't know," he said, more calmly. "I'm gonna have to think about this."  
  
Still baffled by his anger, Angela searched for some sign that everything would be okay. As Shawn's troubled eyes looked up to meet hers, she clearly understood that despite his problems, he had never intended to hurt her.  
  
"Look, Sweetie, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.  
  
Shawn nodded and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "Yeah, you go ahead. I'm just gonna crash here on the couch."  
  
Although she had no problems sharing a bed with Shawn, Angela understood that he needed to work through his confusion alone. She lightly pressed her lips to his forehead and headed off to the bathroom.  
  
Once she had changed and crawled into Shawn's bed, Angela lie awake, contemplating the meaning behind the conversation they had just had. Angela knew she stood the chance of being hurt; Shawn was never one to act rationally when something was troubling him.  
  
Before, she would have run away to escape the possibility of having her heart broken. Now, she wouldn't dream of it; she loved him too much to let fear get the better of her.  
  
Angela tossed and turned sleeplessly for hours. Her only comfort was the warmth of the bed itself. Lying on the same sheets that Shawn slept on night after night, Angela felt his essence surrounding her.  
  
The feeling of familiarity and the knowledge that she and Shawn would be calling the same place "home" soothed Angela's heart and ultimately cradled her into sleep that difficult night.  
  
Shawn, however, could not fight his feelings of discomfort so easily. Curled tightly into one end of the couch, he was beginning to realize that his reaction to the Charles situation was much more of a problem than the event itself.  
  
A year away from someone can really put you on edge, he thought. Angela wants to be with me, or else she wouldn't be here to live with me for a month.  
  
As the night pressed on, Shawn's thoughts became more and more rational. Realistically, he knew that Angela wouldn't consider leaving him, not after all the work they had invested in their relationship. Somewhere in his mind, though, there remained a shred of fear that Angela wasn't ready for the level of commitment that he wanted.  
  
Only time could eliminate his doubts, Shawn decided. In the meantime, the most he could do was enjoy their time together and sit back to allow his heart guide him into making his next move. 


	5. "Between Best Friends"

"Cor," Shawn began, trying to capture the attention of his obviously distracted best friend, "I really scared myself last night. I totally blew up on her; she's probably packing her bags as we speak."  
  
Cory clumsily shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth as he scanned the refridgerator for yet another snack. While his appetite was clearly top priority, Cory listened intently to his friend's problems.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her," Shawn continued, thoughtfully drumming his fingertips on the Matthews's kitchen counter. "I can't believe I was so insecure."  
  
Cory squinted his eyes, carefully thinking about how he should console Shawn. While he wasn't Shawn's most reasonable friend, he was his closest, and Cory's advice always came from the right place.  
  
"It's simple, Shawnie," Cory articulated through a mouthful of chips. "You love her, and love can make you do and say some crazy things."  
  
Shawn just nodded. He'd come straight to the Matthews's apartment after waking up, desperate for some heartfelt advice on his situation.  
  
"If Angela feels the same way about you, and I know she does, then she has to understand that," Cory continued.  
  
"She was wonderful," Shawn said, remembering how caring and patient Angela had been the night before. "I'm the one with the problem. I just don't want to mess this up."  
  
Cory nodded, inhaling a forkful of the chocolate cake he'd just unearthed. Right about then, his inquisitive sense kicked in. As if struck by lightning, Cory suddenly ceased his chewing and put the cake down, ready to tackle the thought that had just popped into his mind.  
  
"Wait a sec, let me get this straight, cause something is just occurring to me here." A devilish grin spread across Cory's face. "Why are you so intent on keeping this perfect? Why are you so paranoid about this whole `level of commitment' stuff? The Shawnie I know would just shrug it all off. Come on Shawn, spill."  
  
Shawn attempted to suppress his feelings, but a small smile was evident in the corners of his mouth. "Cory, you know me too well," he said, shaking his head in astonishment. Shifting to a very matter-of-fact tone, Shawn began to share the reason behind his troubles.  
  
"Okay, Cor, this has been hard enough for me to admit to myself, but I've realized something recently." He hesitated for a moment and breathed deeply before going on. "Angela is the love of my life, Cor, no question. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I -- I want her to marry me."  
  
Cory laughed at the confirmation of what he had known all along. He had always considered himself fortunate to have found his true love so early on in life and wanted only the same for Shawn. "Well what's stopping you, you crazy kid?" Cory asked optimistically.  
  
"Angela and I have had some rocky times in the past, because both of us were unsure. We're both young, and what if she isn't ready to tie herself down to a life of hard work, to one way of living, to -- to me?" Shawn asked, desperation echoing in his voice.  
  
"So that's why Charles the charmer made you so uncomfortable?"  
  
Shawn nodded.  
  
"Think about this, Shawnie. You have the next month to find out if marriage really is the next logical step in your relationship. From there you can decide if living together will just be a happy memory or a situation that you can't live without."  
  
Cory was making sense. If after one month, he and Angela weren't ready to go on living their lives apart, the answer would be obvious to them both. At that point, only one question remained in Shawn's mind.  
  
"How do I show her that I'm genuinely sorry for the way I acted last night?"  
  
Cory was, without a doubt, the right man to answer this particular inquiry. Though only married for a year and a half, he and Topanga had been a couple for most of their lives. Inevitably, there had been more than a few occasions where some form of apology was necessary.  
  
"You do something absolutely wonderful for her. Roses and cards aren't enough these days. Let her know that she is the greatest thing in your life, and she won't have to wonder if you're truly sorry," Cory said sincerely.  
  
Shawn bit his bottom lip, thinking of a way to show Angela how he felt without being cliched or too understated.  
  
"You know, Shawnie, if you need to get her out of the apartment for a while, I could help," Cory said, sensing his friend's confusion. "Topanga can call her up; they'll go shoe-shopping. Trust me, you'll have hours to prepare."  
  
Shawn grinned at his friend's suggestion. "Sounds like a good plan," he said. "Our entire future together could depend on how things go after tonight. I already feel okay about this."  
  
The two men looked up at each other to see genuine hope looming in the air. Best friends since childhood, it was this kind of brotherly support that guaranteed that each would do his best for the other in any situation, no matter how trying.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"These will be _perfect_ with the new dress I found on the sale rack at Bloomingdale's last week," Topanga squealed, admiring a pair of baby blue platforms. "What do you think?"  
  
Angela responded with a half-hearted smile and nod. Ordinarily, she would have been digging through the racks enthusiastically with her friend, but this was the 14th pair of shoes that Topanga had found in that store alone, and there were other issues weighing on her mind.  
  
Still smiling over her most recent fashion find, Topanga looked up to see traces of worry written all across her shopping companion's face. "Oh, Angela," she said sympathetically. "Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
Angela nodded uncertainly as the two exited the store and began strolling down the sidewalk. "Well, I have been much worse," she said frankly. "I just can't stop wondering why Shawn got so upset about that waiter."  
  
Topanga reached up to touch her friend's shoulder, trying to hide her all-knowing grin. Cory had divulged the details of Shawn's fears to her earlier, and she was doing her best to keep herself from spilling to Angela.  
  
"You guys have been apart for a long time, and I know he's missed you like crazy. Trust me, Cory and I have heard it every day for the past year."  
  
Angela blushed momentarily, relieved to hear that Shawn had missed her as much as she'd missed him.  
  
"Your coming back into his life put him at an emotional high," Topanga said rationally. "When you're that ecstatic, it's easy to feel let down. He just needs some time to adjust to the situation, and I know you guys will be great."  
  
Allowing her best friend's advice to sink in, Angela wondered how she'd made it all year long without Topanga there to support her. "So," she pondered aloud, "how do I make this as easy as possible for him?"  
  
The busy New York streets were suddenly silenced for a brief moment, as Topanga began to realize exactly how much love existed between her two close friends. Identifying with Angela's deep concern over her boyfriend's feelings, Topanga brought her walk to an abrupt halt, dropping her shopping bags onto the pavement.  
  
She placed both hands on Angela's shoulders and gave the most heartfelt advice she possibly could. "You never stop letting him know you love him." She spoke softly, truthfully. "Make sure that with everything you do, everything you say, he never once has to wonder how much you care for him."  
  
Angela accepted the advice graciously. She hugged Topanga tightly, noticing the sun fading behind the early shadows of night. It was past 7 p.m., and both girls knew that the time had come to go and be with their respective partners. Without so much as a word, the two friends smiled at each other before going their separate ways down the streets of New York.  
  
_This night might as well determine the rest of our lives_, Angela thought as she rushed home, eager to let Shawn know exactly how much that meant to her. As she dreamed up ways to sincerely convey her affections, her boyfriend was at home, awaiting her arrival and the unforgettable night that lie ahead of them.


	6. "Love on a Rooftop"

The sun had disappeared completely by the time Angela had arrived back at Shawn's apartment. The night was clear and cool, and Angela almost regretted having to spend the remainder of the evening inside. Little did she know, however, Shawn had recognized the potential for a beautiful night sky long before the sun went down. A true romantic genius, he planned to take advantage of the evening's every aspect in his attempt to make up for the previous night.  
  
Totally unsure of what to expect from her boyfriend, Angela hesitantly reached for the doorknob and twisted it open, feeling the cool metal under her fingers. As the door slowly opened, Angela became more and more surprised by what she saw inside the apartment. The room was dark, illuminated only by a few flickering candles, placed in different parts of the room.  
  
Shawn was nowhere to be seen, although he could have easily been hiding outside the candles' field of lumination. Angela shook her head in joyous disbelief. _This kind of thing doesn't happen to real people_, she thought. _Surprises like this are usually reserved for TV, movies, and dreams.  
  
_Still trying to soak in the beauty of the atmosphere, Angela took slow, soft steps to the candle nearest to her. Accompanying it was a neatly folded note, written on delicate ivory paper. Angela recognized Shawn's deliberately neat penmanship and recited the words aloud.  
  
"The force of love is magnified with every moment I think of you." Angela had read that quote once before, and, incidentally, thought of Shawn. The following sentence was an addition of his own. "I only hope that this night is enough to..."  
  
The first note left off there, inviting Angela to proceed to the next candle, located on the headboard of the neatly-made bed. Another equally amazing note awaited her there, continuing in the first note's fashion of mixing famous quotes and personal thoughts.  
  
"...make up for the way I acted last night. `The heart is forever inexperienced,'" the note read, quoting philosopher Henry David Thoreau. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."  
  
Angela hurried to the third candle, shining brightly atop the kitchen counter, only to discover another note.  
  
"...the time ahead of us can be the greatest of our lives." The quotation that followed, taken from the work of Italian writer Umberto Eco, appropriately expressed Shawn's sorrow in a way that Angela understood perfectly. "`We know things better through love than knowledge.' I do know that I love you, so..."  
  
Holding back tears of pure happiness, Angela looked ahead to the fourth and final candle, located closer to the door, on the sturdy oak coffee table. Angela opened the note, anxious to find out what kind of creative surprise Shawn had in store for the rest of the night.  
  
"...allow me to show you how much. Climb the stairs to the top of the building, and I'll be waiting."  
  
Angela was absolutely breathless. Shawn knew exactly what it took to make her feel like the most loved person in the world, but the final quote he used, from author Christina Crawford, topped them all.  
  
"In that secret space of time, I will kiss the inside of your smile. Not with my mouth, but through my heart, as we share a journey to the stars."  
  
"Journey to the stars...," Angela's voice echoed, thinking of how beautifully the stars twinkled in the sky that night. Her smile reflected genuine happiness, and her heart felt as though it might burst, beating wildly with anticipation.  
  
Angela collected the notes in the palm of her hand, careful not to smudge the elegant black letters. Placing them in her jacket pocket, she raced out the door and up three flights of stairs to the building's roof.  
  
On any other night, the musty, flat roof would have been just another eyesore to the high-rise residents of the city, but tonight, it was nothing less than heaven, in Angela's eyes anyway.   
  
The harsh concrete surface was softened by a mound of thick blankets and pillows, visible only by the light of the moon and an array of glowing candles. Soft, instrumental music filled the air, as Angela spotted Shawn's small stereo tucked into the corner, plugged into a utility outlet.  
  
Unaware that his guest had received her warm invitation to come and join him, Shawn stood with his back to Angela, appreciating the contrast between the busy streets below and the tranquil sky above. He felt invincible at that moment, beaming with the confidence that nothing or no one could destroy the beautiful, perfect evening that lie ahead.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on the shoulder, but his feelings grew even stronger upon seeing the vision of beauty that stood before him.  
  
"Well, what brings you up here, Gorgeous?" he asked teasingly, softly tracing the outline of Angela's cheekbone with his index finger.  
  
Angela played along willingly. "Well, you see, someone left me these awfully romantic notes." She reached into her pocket to expose the folded pieces of paper.  
  
Shawn flashed her a sexy smile and took her hand in his. Silently, he lead her over to the cushiony heap of bedding where they lie down together. The two rested comfortably, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes. Shawn had spent many an evening on that roof, searching the stars for answers, but he knew that being there with Angela would make it all the more amazing.  
  
Ever since he was young, Shawn had dreamed of spending an evening in the arms of someone he loved, just discussing life and admiring the brilliance of natural wonders. Although the New York rooftop was no secluded forest or mountain hideaway, it was as close as Shawn could possibly bring Angela to the stars, and it was perfect.  
  
As much as he wanted to talk to her about beauty and dreams and life, as much as he wanted to hold her close and kiss her, Shawn knew that he had to first address his behavior from the previous night. Angela deserved an apology, and Shawn only hoped he could deliver a suitable one.  
  
"I want you to know how sorry I am for the way I acted last night. I had no right to get angry with you. It was supposed to be your night, and frankly, you deserved much better," Shawn said, speaking directly from his heart.  
  
Angela smiled and touched his face, softly stroking his bottom lip with her thumb. He kissed her finger lightly before continuing with his explanation. "I trust you, 100 percent. I guess I just got a little upset, for selfish reasons. I mean, I haven't seen you in a year; I'm not ready to share your attention with anyone else." Shawn ended the sentence with a lighthearted smile.  
  
"Honey, I'm not angry with you. If anything, I was just confused, but I understand now. I'm sorry for making you feel bad," she pouted, realizing how easily her actions could have been misinterpreted. "I've got to admit, if some bubbly, flirtatious woman had been trying to put the moves on you, I would have been just as upset."  
  
"Really?" he asked, jokingly. "Cause, you know, next time we could go to this lovely little bar where all the waitresses..."  
  
Angela punched him playfully, taking his humor for exactly what it was.  
  
Once his laughter had died down, Shawn returned to his air of seriousness. "So we're okay?"  
  
Angela looked into his eyes, beaming with happiness. "Yeah. We're better than okay -- we're great."  
  
Shawn pulled her closer to him and sealed the reconciliation with a passionate, electrifying kiss. While the city below them buzzed with excitement, only Shawn and Angela existed in each other's worlds.  
  
Upon pullling apart, the young couple lay silently close to one another, looking infinitely upward into the depths of the starry night. Everything was just as Shawn had imagined it, so many times.  
  
"You know," Angela began, laying one hand on his heart as she spoke, "I've always dreamed of spending a night like this. Just me, you, the moon and stars."  
  
A look of pleasant intrigue fell across Shawn's face. He began to think about what Cory had said to him. This month would provide ample time find out if Angela was as ready for a life commitment as he believed he was.  
  
_No more irrational jealousy_, Shawn decided. _No more making Angela prove her affections._ He knew that there was enough love holding them together to rid his heart of all insecurities and give him the strength to ask her that all-important question.  
  
_From here on out, I am dedicated to this woman and every aspect of our relationship. When we both know 100 percent that we can't live our lives without each other, the time will be right._  
  
After years of chaos and torment, he was finally living out his ideal life. If they never moved from their position on that city rooftop, Shawn would still die a happy man. He released a contented sigh and studied the stars above. They were beautiful -- brilliant, unique, eternal -- just like his relationship with Angela.   



	7. "Stunning Surprises"

"Honey, Angela, could you hand me that comb?" Shawn pointed to a blue comb on the cluttered bathroom counter as he squeezed uncomfortably between his girlfriend and the wall for a quick peek in the mirror.  
  
Angela focused intently on her reflection, brushing on a light coat of mascara before retrieving Shawn's comb from the entourage of makeup and hair supplies.  
  
"I tell ya, Ange, you have done some job on my bathroom," Shawn said, unable to stifle a laugh. "This place is officially 'girlified.'"  
  
Angela could only smile as she carefully painted her lips with a deep burgundy gloss. In the two weeks she had been living in Shawn's apartment, the battle for mirror space had become a daily ritual, and the smallest aspects of living together had begun to take their toll.  
  
Shawn couldn't deny that he'd had to make major readjustments to his life, but sacrifices seemed so much smaller when Angela was involved. The makeup on the counter may have been a pain, but it was all worthwhile in Shawn's opinion. After all, there was no greater feeling than sleeping in and then waking up to find a surprise love note scrawled on the mirror in the steam from Angela's shower.  
  
My God, he's gorgeous, Angela thought as she watched Shawn combing his hair in the mirror. Shawn had been so patient, so tolerant of her "girlifying" his bathroom, his apartment, his life. Angela flashed him a sweet smile as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.  
  
"So how do I look?" she asked, finally turning around to face him.  
  
Shawn planted a soft kiss on the top of her head and stepped back to admire her beauty. "Beautiful," he answered, "just ravishing."  
  
Angela thanked him with a brief kiss on the cheek before scurrying out of the bathroom, finally allowing Shawn to breathe comfortably and study his own reflection. He ran one hand through his hair as he noticed a small blemish on his forehead and dark circles under his eyes, the result of staying up late the previous night to watch movies with Angela.  
  
As striking as all of Shawn's features were, the one aspect of his reflection that really caught his attention was the irrepressible smile that just wouldn't seem to go away.  
  
Their life together was priceless, Shawn decided, suddenly unable imagine how he'd just spent an entire year without her there by his side. The two of them were perfectly suited for this kind of living arrangement.  
  
Shawn thought about how amazing the simplest things in life could be when he and Angela were together. Watching television, for example, used to serve as a mundane way to pass the time. These days, he cherished the hours spent in front of the TV with Angela, whether they were cuddling quietly, fighting over the remote control, or kissing passionately with no regard to the TV whatsoever. This was the good life, Shawn thought, smiling.  
  
His silent reflections were interrupted by the sound of his girlfriend's voice coming from the other side of the apartment. "Shawn, how long do you think this party is going to last?"  
  
Shawn laughed to himself as he thought of all the possibilities for the evening. Cory and Topanga were throwing a surprise birthday party for Cory's older brother, Eric, and anything was bound to happen when Eric was concerned.  
  
"Well if Eric doesn't somehow manage to burn down the apartment with the candles from the cake, I figure we'll be back here in a couple of hours," Shawn answered.  
  
Angela only laughed; she knew as well as anyone how crazy Eric could be. When he wasn't coming up with insane plots to stay out of trouble or avoid real work, Eric Matthews somehow managed to create chaos with his unbelievable naivete. Underneath his exterior as an immature, carefree clown, however, those who knew Eric best could recognize a giving spirit and heart of gold.  
  
"I wonder if turning 23 will make Eric realize that he's finally an adult?" Angela asked as she and Shawn prepared to head out the door.  
  
"I dunno," Shawn answered, opening the door and placing one arm over her shoulders. "I hope not." The two exchanged understanding smiles and stepped out of the apartment, walking slowly, leisurely, hand in hand.  
  
By the time Shawn and Angela had reached the Matthews's apartment, the only component missing from the party was the guest of honor himself, Eric. Angela giggled at the sight of the party's decorations; colorful streamers, glittery party favors, and games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey lined the crowded living room. Adulthood for Eric? Not a chance.  
  
"Okay people," Cory announced loudly over the party-goers' small-talk and laughing, "I told Eric to be here at 8:30. It's 8:42 now," he said, glancing at his watch. "We should expect him in about five minutes."  
  
A roomful of confused expressions faced Cory's way. Cory couldn't believe that these people, the guests at Eric's party, even had to give it a second thought. "Oh, come on!" he finally exclaimed. "It's Eric!"  
  
The crowd still looked a little unclear as to why Eric would be so late. Cory was astonished. "We live on the fifth floor of this building. Eric never comes over without spending a little quality time playing on the elevators," Cory said more softly, in mock-patience.  
  
A sense of sudden understanding swept through the room, as the guests, including many of Cory and Topanga's co-workers and friends from school, went back to their mingling. Shawn and Angela joined the group, as Shawn finally got the opportunity to introduce his classmates to the girl he'd talked about constantly for the past year.  
  
"Alright, guys," Topanga took her turn to quiet the group. "Eric is due here any minute. You all know the drill. Lights off, you hide behind the furniture, and when Eric comes in, you jump out and yell 'Surprise!'" she explained hurriedly.  
  
The party guests were quick to follow instructions, not making so much as a peep while they awaited Eric's arrival. The sound of footsteps nearing the door put them all on alert, as they watched Eric clumsily walk through the apartment's entrance.  
  
"Cory?" he called out into the darkened apartment. "Topa--"  
  
"Surprise!" He was interrupted by the cheerful greeting from his family and friends. After taking a split second to process exactly what was going on, Eric grinned brightly, reflecting sincere happiness on his goateed, but still very youthful face.  
  
"Aww, you guys are the best," he said, thanking his younger brother with an affectionate pat on the back. He hugged his sister-in-law tightly as the party experienced its official beginning.  
  
Eric Matthews had first come to New York a year ago, with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. He had just graduated from college and was ready to embark on a new life, and while this change had certainly given him a new sense of energy, Eric's insane tendencies could not be eliminated so easily.  
  
"So how much you wanna bet that Eric's gonna wind up pinning the tail on some unsuspecting party guest?" Shawn joked to Angela as he poured two cupfuls of sparkling red punch for them.  
  
Angela began to laugh when Cory unexpectedly joined the couple, tugging impatiently at Shawn's shirt sleeve. Shawn lowered his brow in confusion, finally understanding that the time for a friend-to-friend chat had come.  
  
"Alright," Cory said sternly, as the two men walked to a quiet corner of the living room. "What's happened to my best friend?"  
  
Shawn was surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, this is the first time I've seen you in over a week," Cory stated, obviously concerned. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Shawn couldn't help but let out an innocent laugh at how unnecessary Cory's concern was. "Cory, Cory, Cory." He shook his head, grinning uncontrollably. "Life couldn't be better. It's just that I've been spending so much time with Angela lately..."  
  
Cory cut him off immediately. "Hold on. Remember what you told me before, about you, you know, making this arrangement more permanent?"  
  
Pressing his lips together tightly, Shawn thought for a moment before responding to Cory's inquiry. Unable to keep a secret from his closest friend in the world, he released a heavy sigh and reached deeply into the front right pocket of his baggy jeans.  
  
"Cory, you're going to keep your mouth shut about this", Shawn instructed as he opened his hand to reveal a tiny velvet box. "I'm gonna do it, Cor. I'm gonna propose to Angela."  
  
An excited smile danced across Cory's lips. He was overjoyed that, possibly for the first time ever, Shawn was getting to live the kind of life that he truly deserved.  
  
Shawn remained silent as his eyes shifted from the delicate box in his hand to the slender woman standing several feet away. Angela was the sole source of light in the crowded apartment, as far as Shawn was concerned. She was beautiful, loving, caring, and if all of Shawn's prayers were answered, she would be his forever.  
  
Cory slowly reached out to take the box into his own hand. Opening it carefully, he exposed a breathtakingly beautiful diamond and silver engagement ring.  
  
"Shawnie, what'd you do, rob a jewelry store?" Cory asked dryly, absolutely stunned.  
  
Shawn shook his head and snatched the ring back before Angela could see it peeking out of the open box. "I never said anything, but I've been thinking about this for a long time. I started saving the money for this before she ever left for Europe."  
  
Cory couldn't believe what he was hearing. Studying his friend's face, he placed his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "I'm proud 'a ya, Shawnie." He smiled. "I really am."  
  
Before Shawn could respond, the party had shifted into full gear, with none other than Eric at the reins. "Okay everybody, I'm gonna light the candles," Eric announced, stiking a match. "Oooh, fire..." He admired the flickering flame and twirled the burning match between two fingers.  
  
A terrified look petrified Cory's face as he ran toward his brother, leaving Shawn standing alone to consider his plans for that delicate silver ring. He glanced at Angela once more, then back at the ring. He felt a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and returned the ring to his pocket just before re-joining his love in the company of friends. 


	8. 

"E - Eric," Cory's voice trembled uneasily as he attempted to calm his brother down. "B - Blow out the match, Eric, just blow out the match."  
  
Eric grinned relentlessly, finally submitting to the reality that fire in the apartment was not a good idea. He dunked the glowing match into his glass of water and turned to face Cory.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, little bro. I'd hate to miss pin the tail on the donkey because of a fire," he said.  
  
Exasperated by his brother's insane logic, Cory could only allow himself to feel relieved that the party would go on without any interference from the fire department. "Hey, Eric, why don't you, uh, go say hello to some of your guests. This is your party; you just let Topanga and I handle the activities," Cory advised as he pulled a new match out of the box and lit it carefully.  
  
Eric's eyes reluctantly shifted from the dancing flame to the roomful of chattering guests. His attention was caught by a woman of about 40 whose makeup and clothing style most closely resembled Mimi's from "The Drew Carey Show".  
  
"Oooh," Eric began, obviously fascinated, "we got a clown! We got a clown!" He clapped his hands excitedly and hurried off to catch up with the woman.  
  
"No, Eric," Cory began to call after him. "That's not a clown, that's the receptionist from Topanga's office..." It was no use, and Cory quickly gave up. He waved one hand in frustration and went back to lighting the candles.  
  
Meanwhile, Shawn was entranced by the adoring shine in Angela's eyes as they stood together talking. Would she be looking at him like that later that night when he proposed? Would she be able to answer him with words, or would the expression on her face say everything that her voice could not? What if, despite the precious quality of their life together, she turned him down?  
  
Shawn abruptly decided that he couldn't let such worries stand in the way of his heart's only desire. Every breath he took seemed to last an eternity, and he could not wait to return to the intimacy of their apartment, secure their fate as a couple, and enjoy a quiet, blissful celebration of their own. It was going to be a wonderful night.  
  
"Hey Shawn, what's going on, man?" a heavyset, dark-complected young man asked as he approached Shawn and Angela from behind.  
  
Shawn turned and extended his hand for a casual handshake. "Oh, hey Rob." He smiled. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Angela.  
  
"Angela, this is my buddy Rob. He and I were in the same math class last semester," Shawn explained.  
  
"Ah, so this is the famous Angela," Rob said with a clever smirk. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Angela only smiled politely and reached out to shake his hand.  
  
"So Shawn," Rob began in his rough, masculine voice. "Haven't seen ya down at Woody's lately. The girls all miss ya. Where ya been hidin'?"  
  
Shawn's eyes glazed over and the muscles in his face suddenly tensed up. He couldn't believe his friend would be stupid enough to ask him a question like that in front of the girl he was hoping would agree to stand beside him forever.  
  
Woody's was a bar where Shawn, Rob, and a few of the guys from their class hung out several nights a week. Although his actions at the bar were completely innocent, Shawn knew that it would be hard for Angela to be understanding, especially since Rob showed no signs of shutting up.  
  
"Yeah," Rob started to chuckle. "The other night when Paul and I were there, Brittany reminded us of the time when you and her ended up staying in the..." Rob was unable to finish his sentence, as his laughter had taken complete control.  
  
Shawn fidgeted nervously, chewing on his bottom lip and praying that Rob's babbling wouldn't destroy his relationship. He knew that the situation Rob had begun to describe sounded terrible, but he never even entertained the thought of having a fling with Brittany the bimbo barmaid.  
  
Shawn's eyes shifted to meet Angela's as he rehashed the events of the night Rob described. His discomfort reached a new peak when he beheld the look in his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
Angela, normally bold, strong, and independent, was nothing more than a fearful, uncertain young girl at that moment. Her eyes were heavy with sadness, suddenly so full of doubt like she had never experienced before.  
  
Shawn felt his heart breaking as he saw how a stupid, uncontrollable incident had torn Angela's soul through and through. He never had any intention of cheating on her and even less intent to hurt her.  
  
He wanted to punch Rob for ruining a night that he had planned down to its tiniest detail. He had repeated the words in his head over and over again, trying to find the perfect way to ask Angela for her hand in marriage. At this point, it looked as though some long talks and some major healing stood in the way of that silver ring ever appearing on Angela's finger.  
  
"Remember that, Shawn? Wasn't that hilarious how Brittany was all over you?" Rob broke into Shawn's train of thought.  
  
Shawn glared at his immature classmate. "No, man, actually it was quite repulsive and rather annoying," he said quietly, trying to hold back his anger.  
  
Angela's eyes raced back and forth from Shawn to Rob, as if searching for some kind of reassurance that everything would be okay. She found nothing but blank, confused stares and could only stand quietly in fear.  
  
Angela herself was a little surprised at how insecure Rob's words had made her. She had never once doubted Shawn's faithfulness during her stay in Europe. She knew that he loved her, but maybe her belief in conquering time and distance with love was only childish naivete.  
  
"Excuse us, Rob," Shawn said with false confidence. "My girlfriend and I were having an important discussion."  
  
Rob saw the stern look on his friend's face and nodded quickly before disappearing back into the crowd. Shawn and Angela stood together alone, with no consciousness of the happiness and laughter that surrounded them.  
  
Angela finally broke the ice, breathing deeply and avoiding all eye contact with the man who stood before her. "So, Shawn, is there anything you want to tell me?" Her lips trembled as she spoke.  
  
He looked down, trying to find the perfect combination of words that would make everything okay. Before even a single sentence came to mind, Shawn realized that, once again, words might not be enough to relieve Angela's pain.  
  
His hands slowly made their way to Angela's, and although she resisted slightly, she could not refuse his silent offering of affection. Her hands lay limp, lifeless in his.  
  
"Angela, it isn't...it isn't as bad as it sounds," he said, still looking at the ground. "Nothing ever happened between Brittany and I. I could never betray your trust like that."  
  
He lifted his head to examine the expression on Angela's face. She did not appear angry -- only confused, sad, and afraid.  
  
Angela nodded, continuing to avoid Shawn's gaze. "It's okay, Shawn. I believe you. I just...I think we should talk about this at home."  
  
"Then let's go," he said, pulling her hand without a moment's hesitation. "Let's go home and get this settled. I can't stand to see you hurt for one more minute than you have to."  
  
Unable to organize the feelings that flooded her heart, Angela complied, walking with Shawn through the crowded room toward the door, in absolute silence. Angela and Shawn left behind the joyous, excited atmosphere of the party and stepped into the somber, damp city, darkened by a pitch-black sky. Storm clouds loomed overhead, and Shawn prayed for hope as tiny drops of rain began to beat against his skin.  
  
There would be no heartfelt proposal that night, nor would there be any celebration of love. The sadness and gloom that hung over their heads that night promised only hurt, sorrow, and one more major obstacle in the way of Shawn's most important dream. 


	9. "Crushed"

"Okay, Shawn, you wanted to talk, so let's talk," Angela said sharply as she made herself comfortable in the apartment. She had immediately reacted to Rob's comments with hurt and confusion, but the tiresome walk home had given her some time to collect her thoughts. Unfortunately, the tension-filled walk had also taken enough time to allow her anger to kick in.  
  
Angela couldn't pinpoint exactly what was making her so angry. After all, she really did believe what Shawn had said about nothing happening with Brittany. Shawn wouldn't lie to her; she was sure of that much. Their relationship had dealt with the issue of honesty long before, and Angela had silently vowed to put her absolute trust in Shawn's word.  
  
The very idea of this other girl hanging all over the man she loved, though -- it was just too much. Angela wondered if Shawn ever wished he was free to be with other girls. She wondered if Brittany, this person she knew nothing about, had genuine feelings for Shawn, or was it purely physical attraction? Angela couldn't bear to think about what might have happened while she was away in Paris, dreaming only of Shawn, but she knew the truth had to come out.  
  
If she had given in to her true feelings at that awkward, silent moment in the apartment, Angela would have fallen into Shawn's arms in a fit of tears, begging him to tell her that the whole conversation with Rob had been a dream, and that he loved her. Instead, she converted all of her fears and doubts into a sense of bitterness toward Shawn. It hurts so much less when you're more angry than sad, she thought.  
  
Shawn took a deep breath and sat stiffly on the couch next to Angela. He could feel the little velvet box in his pocket, resting softly against his leg. He didn't want to think about that box or the token of love that it contained. He had wanted so badly for this night to be perfect, but the biting echo of Angela's last comment in his mind told him that the real trouble had yet to begin.  
  
"Angela," he began softly, "I can explain everything that happened while you were away, and as harmless as it all was, I have this feeling that something will still be bothering you."  
  
She didn't respond. Angela looked down at her hands folded tightly in her lap, trying to decide if lashing out at Shawn would be worth the consequences.  
  
Shawn was getting frustrated by her silence. "You know I can't make this better if you don't talk to me. I mean, what am I supposed to say?" He didn't realize how angry his voice had sounded until Angela looked up, glaring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, don't start trying to put this all on me, Shawn. I'm not the one who was bar-hopping all over town with Bambi or Barbie or whatever her name was," Angela snapped, inching further and further away from Shawn as she spoke.  
  
"Don't be so quick to make assumptions. I told you before, NOTHING happened between Brittany and I. Now I will gladly explain what did happen if you can just sit back and listen without jumping all over my case!" Shawn had lost all consciousness of the ring in his pocket by that point, and he was totally consumed by his anger.  
  
"Fine. Go for it," she retorted. "I'd be happy to listen to you wiggle your way out of this one."  
  
Shawn was tempted to scream at her or break something or just get up and walk out of the apartment, but his rational side told him that he owed her at least some sort of explanation, regardless of her erratic behavior.  
  
Slowly, in the calmest voice his rage would allow, Shawn began to explain the events of the night that Rob had mentioned. He wasn't going to dress up the incident for Angela's benefit. He was going to tell her flat out what happened, and he was going to do it unapologetically, at that. There would be no reason for Angela to be upset once she understood the truth, he thought.  
  
One late night when Shawn's buddies had stumbled home early, drunk beyond belief, Shawn had agreed to stay behind and help Brittany clean their shameless mess. A perky, "Baywatch"-esque beauty, Brittany had never tried to hide her attraction to Shawn, regardless of the fact that he was obviously committed to someone else.  
  
His skin crawled as he recalled how she forcefully wrapped her arms around him that night -- her way of saying "thank you" for the help. Shawn couldn't deny that Brittany was beautiful, and had he not been in a relationship, he would have jumped at the chance to be with a girl like her, a possibility that the blonde barmaid greatly encouraged.  
  
Brittany's unabashed flirtatiousness, however, was just enough of a turn-off to keep Shawn from losing track of reality. He thought of Angela constantly when he could not be with her, and he wasn't going to let an unexpected, careless situation ruin the relationship that he cherished.  
  
Angela looked down throughout Shawn's whole explanation of the Brittany ordeal. A part of her knew that Shawn had done nothing wrong, that his actual behavior was purely innocent, but something deep inside of her was profoundly scarred by Shawn's descriptions of Brittany and the harsh, defensive tone of his voice.  
  
He hadn't denied that he thought she was beautiful, and Angela was reminded of the golden-haired, fair-skinned beauties that Shawn had dated randomly before he met her. They were all gorgeous, flirtatious, and submissive. Angela had forgotten for the longest time that before her, that was Shawn's "type".  
  
"I think the fact that I didn't hook up with Brittany, or anyone else for that matter, should tell you something about how much I value our relationship," Shawn added, still feeling a little bitter, but ultimately hoping that his explanation would remedy the tension between him and Angela. One glance at the worried, far-off expression on Angela's face, however, told Shawn that she was looking at his words beyond surface value.  
  
He breathed heavily in frustration and leaned back against his end of the couch. It was completely useless if Angela was just going to analyze his words until there was nothing left, he thought.  
  
Angela could only sit silently, wondering if Shawn ever thought of her as a burden. She wondered if, despite his declarations of love, he ever resented her for leaving him alone for a year, unable to be with her or any other girl. Her worries slowly deteriorated her ability to stay quiet, and in a split second, she spoke out.  
  
"Are you ever sorry that you gave all of that up?" Her words were spoken clearly, sternly, with no interference from her emotions.  
  
Shawn was caught off guard by Angela's seemingly-cold, direct inquiry. He was obviously puzzled.  
  
"Do you wish that you had continued dating those air-brained, blonde, bubbly types? Did you ever wish you could do something more than just...look at Brittany?" she asked in that same serious tone.  
  
"Angela, where is this coming from?" Shawn was clearly put off by her skepticism about his love. "How did you get that out of what I just said?"  
  
"I don't know, Shawn, maybe it was the way you made it sound like I should be thankful for you not cheating on me, not to mention the emphasis you put on how beautiful Brittany is," Angela said hotly.  
  
Shawn stood up and threw his arms in the air, no longer able to think rationally. "What? Do you want me to lie to you? Do you want me to pretend that you're the only attractive woman in this world? I didn't know you were so damned insecure!" he shouted.  
  
His words ripped into Angela's heart with a scorching forcefulness. How could he not understand? He usually understood her better than anyone, even Topanga. Angela looked at the furious scowl on Shawn's face. She looked around the apartment, at the TV that they'd watched together night after night, the small table where they shared casual snacks and romantic candle-lit dinners, the bed where they woke up in each other's arms every morning. It all seemed so ugly to her now, as she looked through angry, saddened eyes.  
  
Angela stood up and went to retrieve some of her possessions from the large oak chest-of-drawers. She hastily shoved a few items into a large blue mesh bag and flung it over her shoulder.  
  
Shawn could only watch her, unable to speak, unable to think. He knew she was leaving him, maybe for good, and all his hopes for a long, happy life together crumbled, one by one. His true love was about to walk out of his life, and he could do nothing but stand still.  
  
Angela stepped over to where Shawn was standing, leaning in so close to him that he wondered for a brief second if she might kiss him. The fiery look of rage in her eyes, however, made it clear that her intentions were very different.  
  
"I guess you answered my question, Shawn," she whispered furiously, trying with all her might to keep from crying. "I never knew you could be so heartless."  
  
Shawn was paralyzed, mentally and physically, as Angela marched out the door, slamming it behind her. She was gone. The apartment was silent, and Shawn was alone. He closed his eyes in hopes of suffocating the pain that shot through his heart the moment he was able to comprehend the magnitude of what had just happened, but nothing would help. His dreams were crushed, his heart was broken, and she was gone. 


	10. "A Few Moments' Time"

The ticking of a single wall clock rang in Shawn's ears and thumped mercilessly at his conscience. Had he really just chased away the person who meant everything to him? Had he single-handedly destroyed a lifetime's worth of dreams? In the minute and a half since Angela had taken off, Shawn's heart sunk lower than he ever believed possible. It was a feeling that did not sit well with the anxiety that flowed through his nerves.  
  
The night was not supposed to go this way. The apartment was not supposed to be empty, grey or somber. Had everything gone according to plan, he and Angela would have been holding each other close, feeling each other's heartbeats, cherishing the precious few moments before he would ask her that one special question. He had visualized the scenario so many times he could almost feel the warmth of her breath on his skin. The harshness of his solitude, however, would not allow Shawn to lie to himself so easily.  
  
There was no way around it. Angela was gone. She had walked out of his life, and the scalding expression of anger on her face when she left gave Shawn no indication that she would be returning anytime soon. He couldn't let her go like this. He couldn't afford to let his own stupidity cost him the greatest love he would ever know.  
  
As if suddenly overcome by a surge of electricity, Shawn's feet were no longer able to keep still. He raced out of the apartment, flew down the stairs and stepped into the damp, dreary night air. The coolness bit into his skin and prompted a wild cry of desperation.  
  
"Angela!" he shouted. "Angela, come back to me!"  
  
Although his love may have only been gone for a few moments' time, there was no sign of the dark, slender young girl as far as Shawn could see down East Belmont St. Where could she possibly have gone at this hour? Would she be okay? Did she have any intention of coming back tonight?  
  
Shawn peeked around corners and sped down dark alleys, calling out Angela's name every few steps. To his intense disappointment and fear, his cries warranted no response. Despair burrowed into the depths of his heart, and Shawn's only option was to turn back toward home. The anger that had heated his infuriated soul just minutes ago had died down into an overwhelming sense of devastation. Hot, stinging tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them vigorously with the loose material from his shirt sleeve.  
  
As his feet took heavy steps up the stairs of his apartment building, Shawn passed his floor and opted to continue climbing upward, aiming to find solace on that faithful open-air platform that was the rooftop. Although the rooftop conjured strikingly vivid memories of Angela, Shawn could not deny that the power of the moon and the stars had never led him wrong.  
  
He breathed deeply, tasting the crisp night air, tainted only by the saltiness of his tears. Angela was out there somewhere, walking through the city down below, and his final resort was to wait calmly and pray that she would return.  
  
Shawn found a cozy spot in one corner, where the velvety night sky seemed to swallow him up wholly. All he wanted was to drown his remorse in a bit of hope, gasping for a breath of air that would signify that everything would be okay.  
  
He wanted to beat himself up for yelling at Angela the way he did. He wanted to hurt himself for hurting the person that made life worth living for him. Angela was already supposed to move out in a week and a half, and unless she returned to him, ready to talk things out, she would be moving out of his apartment, his life, forever.  
  
Shawn plunged his hand into his pocket and fished for the ring box as he slumped against the ledge. His fingers rubbed lightly against the soft velvet surface momentarily before he pulled the box out into the open air. Shawn closed his eyes as he opened the tiny container, almost afraid that his heart wouldn't be able to handle holding the tiny jewel.  
  
Shawn's eyes opened slowly, hesitantly, and the delicate ring looked more beautiful than ever in the glow of the moonlight. His heart began to crumble all over again as the shine of the diamond caught his eye and reminded him of how he'd hoped Angela would look at him upon his proposal.  
  
He carefully pulled the ring out of its position in the box and held it up to the sky. "Angela," he whispered. "I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Only the chaotic sound of traffic in the distance replied. Shawn released a hopeless, inaudible laugh as he continued to talk to himself. "To think I believed that something was going to go my way. I'm such an idiot." He examined the ring closely as he spoke. "Yes Shawn Hunter, you are indeed an idiot."  
  
Shawn emerged from his uncomfortable sitting position and stretched his arms up toward the stars before putting his body at ease once again. "I love you, Angela," he said again. "I love you, and I'm an idiot, and I want to be with you forever." Shawn paced along the edge of the roof, reciting the words over and over. "I love you, Angela."  
  
Why hadn't he had the sense to tell her that before she stormed out of the apartment? Why couldn't he have just pulled her into his embrace and done whatever it would have taken to keep her there with him forever? Why did he feel like it was too late for him to even care?  
  
Shawn wiped the tears from his eyes, red and swollen with regret, placed the ring back into the box and slid the box back into his pocket. False hope had never gotten him anything but heartache, although he couldn't help but find himself continually dreaming of Angela.  
  
With his head hanging low and tears still lining the corners of his crystal blue eyes, Shawn approached the stairs that led back to his apartment. He didn't want to leave the rooftop, but he couldn't bring himself to stay. For a moment at least, he just didn't want to exist anymore.  
  
The world held nothing for him, he thought as he truly began to believe that their relationship, though often tumultuous and dramatic in the past, had actually reached its true end.  
  
As Shawn's foot touched the edge of the staircase, a startling vision sent chills running up his spine. A dark, shadowy figure stood before him, looking weary and frail in the night. Though not radiating with strength and confidence as she usually did, there was no denying that the young girl who stood a few feet away was the love of Shawn's life.  
  
Shawn fought the darkness to find the expression in Angela's eyes. They did not look angry or scornful, as they had before. They reflected a sense of sadness, the same look of sorrow that hung grimly over Shawn's features. Without one word spoken between them, Shawn could see that his and Angela's hearts were once again perfectly in sync.  
  
Angela felt a surprising rush of warmth sweep over her body upon making eye contact with the man she loved. This person who had raised his voice to her with such contempt now stood absolutely still -- insecure, emotionally distraught, and aching for her to hold him. While Angela had not been able to completely disregard the argument they'd had earlier, something inside her just wouldn't allow her to walk away from a greater love than she could ever hope to see again.  
  
The two could only stare at each other for a few seconds, both longing to reach out and comfort the other but still paralyzed with fear over the harsh words that had been spoken before. Shawn swallowed hard and finally worked up the courage to speak.  
  
"Angela..." he whispered her name with such tenderness, as if it were a precious commodity that had to be handled with absolute care. "I --." His words were cut off by the feel of Angela's fingertip against his quivering lips. She silently pleaded with him to save his words.  
  
Shawn was caught off guard by Angela's simple gesture. He began to worry all over again. What if she hadn't returned to make up with him? What if she had intended this to be the final goodbye? What if...?  
  
His thoughts were once again interrupted by a sudden move from Angela. This time it was different, though. Her soft, delicate hands were caressing his neck, her body was placed firmly against his, and her lips were about a millimeter away from sending Shawn into total and complete ecstasy.  
  
Pushing all feelings of confusion and fear outside of his consciousness, Shawn closed his eyes, followed Angela's lead, and thanked the stars above for this moment. Even if she would still resent him later, even if she wouldn't agree to be his wife, she was somehow pulled back into his arms for one glorious, heavenly moment. It may not have been his life's dream, but for the time, it was the very best he could have hoped for. 


	11. "Coming Together"

Shawn moved forward to capture Angela's pursed, moist lips in his own. The feeling was magical, he thought. It was as if the world had just been blown to pieces and the only thing that remained intact was his soul. His soul melted with hers as they kissed -- sweetly, softly, beautifully. After all the torment of the night's earlier events, Shawn knew he had found his way home again.  
  
Their lips parted slowly, and Shawn gazed intently at his love. There she was, holding him, smiling at him, loving him like he'd always wanted to believe she did. Stunned by the raw beauty of what had just happened to him, Shawn was apprehensive about tainting the moment with words.  
  
Instead, Angela chose to speak up. "I hope you know that we both could have handled that situation better earlier," she said sternly, not sounding angry.  
  
Shawn nodded his head vigorously, still a bit choked up. "I...I know," he began, but Angela continued to dominate the conversation.  
  
She looked longingly into his eyes. "But I could never leave you," she said sympathetically, "and you're not heartless." She placed her index finger on his chest and lightly traced an imaginary heart.  
  
Angela trembled at the feeling of Shawn's heart beating quietly beneath her fingertip. After rushing from the angry, unforgiving streets into the tranquility of a nearby 24-hour coffee shop, Angela had reflected on her relationship with Shawn and prioritized the elements of her life over a creamy, warm creme brulee.  
  
The drink had helped to calm her nerves, and the peaceful atmosphere had allowed her to think about her predicament with absolute rationality. She knew Shawn like she knew herself, and he wouldn't purposely hurt her if his life depended on it. He had promised her a hundred times that his mind, body and soul were hers. To throw that kind of commitment away for the sake of a heated misunderstanding, she had realized, would be the biggest mistake she could possibly make.  
  
She didn't know where she might end up that night, as she flew out of the coffee shop and back toward Shawn's apartment, but she was sure that she could not permit the scar created by that evening's argument to deepen any further. Just minutes later, there she stood, her arms encircling Shawn's entire being.  
  
Shawn could only stare back at her in a daze, dizzied by the surreal nature of the whole scene. Searching his mind desperately for the words that would do justice to the situation, he smiled sheepishly and whispered, "I am so sorry."  
  
Angela smiled sweetly and wiped a few strands of hair out of Shawn's sparkling eyes. Without another word, she took his hand into her own and slowly led him back down the stairs, away from the hopefulness of the stars and toward the beautiful reality of their life together in the apartment.  
  
Shawn's nerves had been stirred by the excitement, the unpredictability of it all. His lips moved back to reveal a devilish grin as he mindlessly followed his girlfriend. After the severity of their fight, after their hearts had been consumed by such overwhelming anguish, they both knew that the experience of making up would be far sweeter than their conflict had been bitter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Ah, so there you are! Shame on you for leaving me alone like that," Cory teasingly scolded his wife as he lazily walked from the bedroom to the living room. Still in his boxers and a white t-shirt, he hadn't been sure why he'd woken up alone that morning.  
  
"I'm sorry, Honey, but I wanted to get started cleaning this mess first thing," Topanga answered as she stood on tip-toes, pulling wrinkled streamers from along the wall. "I swear, after that last guest went home, I was too tired to even think about cleaning up."  
  
"The last guests went home?" Cory asked, puzzled. "Then who is that guy in our bathtub?"  
  
Topanga's attention was quickly torn away from the leftover party decorations. She was obviously concerned. "Cory, you saw a guy in our bathtub, and you didn't do anything about it?"  
  
"Well, I assume it was a guy. I only glanced." He scratched his forehead thoughtfully, looking wide-eyed and helpless.  
  
Unable to resist his childish charm, Topanga threw a handful of wadded-up streamers at Cory. She shook her head and walked toward the bathroom, smiling in good nature. Topanga glided toward the door, her shiny hair bouncing atop her head in a loose ponytail. No more than two feet outside the bathroom door, a bewildered-looking man emerged, donning Cory's bathrobe and Topanga's shower cap.  
  
"Eric!" Topanga shouted, startled by the presence of her brother-in-law. "What are you doing here?" A baffled expression swept over her face, free of makeup and obviously tired.  
  
"Ah, hey Pangers," Eric playfully punched her on the shoulder and released a lighthearted laugh. "You guys were cool enough to throw me that surprise party, I thought the least I could do was stay the night."  
  
Topanga sighed and marched back into the living room, where Cory had taken it upon himself to continue the un-decorating process. Eric followed close behind. "Hey, lil' bro, mind if I sit down?" Eric gleefully called out to the younger Matthews.  
  
Cory looked apprehensive. His brother was a good guy, but there was no denying that a little bit of Eric went a long way. "Actually, um, I don't..."  
  
Before he could finish, Eric had plopped down onto the couch, crushing a scattered assortment of empty punch glasses and leftover party snacks. "Seriously, guys, that party was the greatest. I haven't seen that many people in one place since Jeff Foxworthy made that appearance at Shawn's old trailer park."  
  
"Hey, speaking of Shawn, did either of you see him or Angela after we cut the cake last night?" Topanga asked, wiping her hands together and standing up from her cleaning position on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about those two," Cory answered. "Shawn kind of had this surprise for Angela and was a little anxious to get home."  
  
"A dirty surprise?" Eric called excitedly from the couch.  
  
"No, a really nice surprise. He had this ring. He'd been working himself up all day to ask her to marry him," Cory said, shooting his brother a disturbed glare.  
  
Topanga was astonished. She grinned brightly and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh my gosh, Cory, that's amazing. Who would have imagined, the same Shawn who once had three dates on the same night is ready to get married?"  
  
"I know," Cory said, feeling incredibly proud of his best friend. "After all the tests their relationship has been through, I think they're both ready for this."  
  
Topanga nodded in agreement, and the two quietly resumed their duties as house-cleaners, as Eric munched on tortilla chips and pretzels from between the couch cushions. Before any of them had time to wonder whether or not Angela had actually accepted Shawn's planned proposal, the front door burst open, and a flustered, worried-looking Shawn stood in the entrance.  
  
"Shawnie," Cory began, walking over to pat his friend on the back. "So how did last night..."  
  
"I need help," Shawn blurted out, stopping Cory mid-sentence. "I need you guys' help, and I need it now." He sounded frantic, as though a time bomb was just seconds away from blowing the apartment building into oblivion.  
  
"Shawn, what happened last night?" Cory was worried for his friend but tried to remain as calm as possible.  
  
"Last night was...crazy; it was horrible, it was frightening, it was chaotic, exciting, wonderful, intense." Shawn put both hands on top of his head, breathing deeply for lack of another descriptive word. He was exasperated by the recollection itself. "It's a long story. I can't explain it all, but things didn't at all go according to plan."  
  
Topanga, always at least a bit more reasonable than her husband, walked slowly to Shawn's side and softly asked him what was wrong. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to talk about the problem. "Just tell us, Shawn. You know we're both here for you."  
  
Shawn nodded. There was no doubt about it that Cory and Topanga had always done their best to help him in his times of need. Even now, when he and Angela were more secure in their love for each other than ever before, when there was only one miniscule obstacle standing in the way of his plans for eternal happiness, he could be confident that his friends' involvement would make everything alright. Shawn let out a deep sigh and prepared for the conversation that he knew would lead him into the rest of his life. 


	12. "At the Edge of Heaven"

Shawn relaxed as he began to tell his friends about the conflict that he faced. "Me and Angela, we had some problems last night, but in the end, everything turned out good...wait, better than good -- great," he said, putting emphasis on the descriptive words.   
  
He beamed dizzily, thinking about how wonderful the night had turned out to be, before snapping back into reality. "I heard Angela talking on the phone this morning. She thought I was asleep, but I heard the whole conversation. That apartment that she was supposed to move into that the end of the month, it opened up early. She told the apartment manager she'd be moving in this weekend."  
  
Cory raised one eyebrow in uncertainty. It was hard to help his friend when he couldn't even understand the dilemma. "Hold on, Shawnie. What about the ring? What about the question you were going to ask her?"  
  
Shawn shoved his hands in his pockets and looked toward the ground. "I, uh, never got around to it," he mumbled, revealing a devious smile. "I got around to a lot of other things..." he trailed off, comforting himself with a sneaky laugh. "Last night was a crazy night, though, seriously. I was just trying to make sure she wasn't going to leave me for good. A question like that might have shaken things up just a bit." He moved his hands to simulate shaking as he looked back up at Cory and Topanga. "She sounded so excited about this new apartment." Desperation was evident in the tone of his voice.  
  
Topanga bit her bottom lip and looked sympathetically at Shawn. "Angela loves you, Shawn. She wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her. If you don't let her know you want her to stay, she's gonna feel like a burden for not getting out on her own."  
  
"Don't you just hate people who do that?" Eric chimed in, smirking and picking cookie crumbs off of Cory's bathrobe. He smiled and lounged lazily on the sofa.  
  
"You, hush," Cory scowled and pointed to his brother. He turned to face Shawn. "And you, listen to the lady. If you just ask Angela, like you'd planned, she's not going to turn you down." Cory looked deep into his friend's gaze and pointed one finger at him. "Trust me, Shawnie."  
  
A hopeful smile began to grace Shawn's pouting lips. He knew all along that any encouragement he could need would come courtesy of a healthy talk from Cory and Topanga, the two most stable people he knew. He breathed deeply and concentrated on his plan of action. "Okay, guys, I'm gonna go through with this after all."  
  
He turned slightly and began to talk into the air around him. "The only question is how. This is a big step for both of us. I mean, before, I was just planning to sit her down, look into her eyes and go into a detailed description of how much she means to me, but would that really be good enough for her?" He clasped his hands again and again as his feet made small steps around the living room.  
  
Topanga placed one hand her heart and sighed dreamily. "Shawn, listen to yourself." Reason echoed in her soft voice. "If what you're saying is coming from your heart, then what could mean more to her. I know Angela, and I know she wouldn't pass up an offer like that. Don't second-guess yourself."  
  
Shawn looked around the room and then to Cory, who nodded, fully supportive of his wife's suggestion. He turned to Eric, for lack of a better reinforcement, and saw that even the older, more scatter-brained Matthews brother stood behind his original plan. Eric nodded adamently, showing an enthusiastic thumbs-up and doing his best to keep the crumbling tortilla chips from escaping his mouth. It was set; tonight was the night, and Shawn wasn't about to let himself turn back.  
  
The early evening breeze felt cool against Angela's bare shoulders as she flipped through the latest issue of "Motif" from her comfortable position next to the open window. The day had been so beautiful, so pristine, with clear blue skies and mildly warm temperatures. The sun had begun to set, however, and the sparkling blue above had become a swirling, glowing shade of orange.  
  
Angela glanced at the clock above the table -- 6:35 p.m., and Shawn still wasn't home. He had gone to the Matthews' earlier that day and had spent the past few hours running errands around town. She had spent the entire day looking for items to decorate her new apartment and was ready for a relaxing night alone with Shawn. Even though she liked the idea of a permanent home, a place where she would feel secure, Angela knew she would miss apartment 14-C at 313 East Belmont beyond belief. The memories the two had made in less than a month were enough to keep her heart floating with the angels for an eternity. Angela had to smile at the idea that her new apartment was only a short walk away, but life wouldn't be the same.  
  
Before she had the chance to get too absorbed by her worries, the front door opened and Shawn stepped through. He was dressed casually, in loose jeans and a faded maroon t-shirt, and he greeted her warmly. "Hi Baby. You look great." His arms encircled her waist, and he softly touched his lips to hers.  
  
Angela was pleased by his unexpected signs of affection, but she couldn't help being caught off guard. Shawn's "hello"s were always sweet but rarely included a hug or a kiss. His compliment seemed a little out of place, as well. She was dressed down, in worn cargo pants and a simple tank. Even her hair was a mess.  
  
"That's sweet of you, Honey," Angela managed to remark between kisses. "But what have I done to deserve a 'hello' like this?"  
  
Shawn kissed her once more, softly and a little longer than before. He smiled and spoke quietly. "The pleasure is all mine." Releasing his gentle embrace, Shawn walked over to the refridgerator and grabbed a cold bottle of water. His attitude became a bit more serious when he saw the home furnishing catalogs spread across the table, but his loving tone never faded. "So how was your day?"  
  
Angela stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She didn't want to talk about moving, and she was in no mood to confront the conflict that her feelings presented. "Eh, nothing special. I went and looked around in a few stores, but I spent most of the day here."  
  
"Oh." Shawn nodded nonchalantly. "You, um, been thinking about your new place?" He gulped hard, trying not to seem on edge.  
  
"Yeah," she replied instantly. "You know, just getting ideas for um, furniture and stuff." Angela was clearly a bit uncomfortable with the subject. She kept her eyes focused on one edge of the table and fidgeted nervously, dreading the inevitable separation more with each passing second. "Oh, but I missed you today. I'm glad you're back home with me." Angela managed a smile and looked into Shawn's eyes.  
  
His heart was comforted by the thought of her last comment -- "back home with me." This is how things should always be, he thought, realizing that they were only truly at home when they were together. He took a sip of water and twisted the cap back onto the bottle, feeling the coolness against his sweaty palms. It was true, Shawn was nervous, but inside he was dying to propose to her. Silently, he gathered his energy and told himself that the time had finally come.  
  
"I love you." He said it quickly, as if the words had been threatening to come out for ages, and he could no longer restrain himself.  
  
Angela was startled. She looked up, smiling slyly, and tilting her head. She knew he was up to something, but that puppy-dog look was too adorable to resist. Without hesitation, she drew closer to him and rested a loving hand on one side of his face. "I love you, too," she said sincerely. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Perfect," Shawn answered, trembling as he spoke. "I've been doing some thinking, though."  
  
Angela pulled back just a bit. The last time Shawn had "done some thinking", he broke her heart. She hoped desperately that the same thing was not about to happen all over again. Their relationship was better than ever, and Angela would have done anything to keep it that way forever.  
  
"Come over here." He took her hand and led her to the unmade bed across the room. Shawn fell freely onto the cotton comforter, pulling his girlfriend onto the bed with him. Just inches apart, the two stared into each other's eyes, each a little unsure what the other was thinking. Shawn took one of Angela's slender hands and placed it over his rapidly-beating heart. "I'm not always good at saying what I feel out loud," he said softly, slowly. "So I want you to keep your hand here, so you'll understand where it's coming from."  
  
Angela beamed at him, only nodding to keep from getting lost in the moment. Shawn twirled one of her long, dark braids between his fingers, never breaking eye contact. "These past few weeks have been...wow. I can't even explain it. Using words wouldn't do it justice. Even this very second is worth more than my entire life up until the day we met. You know I mean that, right?"  
  
Glancing at the hand that rested on his chest, Angela nodded again, still to entranced by the moment to speak. "You're my heart, my soul, my life, my everything," Shawn continued, chewing on his lip as he thought of his next words. "I don't want you to move out."  
  
Feeling her heart make its dramatic leap into ecstasy, Angela released a joyous sigh. "That is so sweet, Shawn. I don't want to leave here either, but I just wish you'd said something earlier if that's all it was." Feeling incredibly relieved, she snuggled against him and began to move her hand away from his heart.  
  
Shawn stopped her immediately, clutching her hand in his own and pulling it back up to his heart. He held her hand tightly there and placed a feather-light kiss on her lips. "There's something else."  
  
Angela's heart began to race as Shawn managed to retrieve the box from his pocket and clumsily open it with his free hand. A flood of emotions rushed throughout his body all at once. He was about to ask the most important question of his life, and his heart beat wildly, despite Angela's soothing touch.  
  
He moved the ring along the length of their resting bodies and brought it before Angela's starry gaze. It sat majestically in the tiny box, shining back at her. Angela was speechless, unable to decide if this was reality or a vividly realistic dream.  
  
Shawn's eyes sparkled from behind the diamond. "Angela, I want to be with you forever. Marry me." 


	13. "Beautiful, Perfect"

As if shocked by a sudden surge of electricity, Angela sat up, questioning whether or not Shawn's proposal had been a dream. There he sat, just inches before her, meekly holding out the most breathtakingly beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Well, maybe it was beautiful because it was going to be hers. Then again, maybe it was beautiful because it represented something Shawn felt that was greater than words could ever express.  
  
She breathed in deeply, feeling as though moments had passed, when in reality, it had only been a split second. She could see Shawn's eyes growing more anxious, never glazing over as he concentrated on the stillness of her lips. An answer -- that was what he expected, and it was what she had to give. Before another thought could cross her mind, it was out, quick yet soft, like a butterfly out of a net. "Yes."  
  
Shawn sighed with relief, letting air escape his lungs like he'd been holding his breath for a thousand years. For just a moment, at least, everything was beautiful -- the feel of the cool air against his skin, the subtle scent of Angela's slowly-fading perfume, the way he felt inside. She said "yes", and he'd never been happier. Shawn opened his arms and embraced his love gently, excitedly; neither of them had to say another word.  
  
As each reluctantly began to pull away, a giddy, nervous smile crept across each of their faces. Shawn glanced back down at the delicate ring and pulled it out of its position in the box, ready to place it where it would stay until another simple token would someday take its place. Taking Angela's left hand, he slid the engagement ring onto her third finger, trembling ever so slightly.  
  
"Shawn," she began softly, tones of bliss ringing in her voice, "we're getting married." Angela grinned brightly, still trying to convince herself that no dream could ever feel this wonderful.  
  
"Yeah." He laughed in sheer astonishment. "We sure are." Shawn pulled his fiancee close to him and kissed her sweetly, marking the beginning of a new, complicatedly beautiful stage in their relationship. As the two kissed their way into a romantic embrace, both knew it was a beginning that neither would ever be able to forget.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Topanga smiled as she lifted a framed five-by-seven photo from its place on the shelf in the apartment's only bedroom. Blowing a light coat of dust from the glass cover, she examined the smiling faces of the people in the picture. Taken one night early in her sophomore year at Pennbrook University, the picture showcased Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela enjoying themselves at a Philadelphia amusement park, the couples posing hand-in-hand.  
  
She couldn't help but giggle when she thought that before too long, they would all be "settled". No more breakup and make-up traumas; soon their biggest dilemmas would be where in the country to vacation and which activities to enroll their children in -- if Shawn's plans went well, that is.  
  
"Cory," she called out, gently setting the photo back on the shelf. "Has Shawn called you yet?" She stomped her feet anxiously, dying to know how Angela had responded to Shawn's proposal.  
  
Cory chuckled as he walked into the room with his wife. Topanga was almost as enthusiastic about her friends' fate as Shawn had been when Cory and Topanga faced difficult times. "Calm down, Honey. He'll let us know when he gets good and ready. I'm sure he and Angela have plenty of talking of their own to do." For once, Cory sounded more sensible than his wife, a feeling he truly enjoyed.  
  
Topanga sighed, losing herself in dreams for the future. "Just think Cory, one day we'll be pushing strollers in the park together, buying school supplies together, taking trips to Disneyworld together." Her eyes lit up with hope as she spoke.  
  
"Whoa, Nelly," Cory interrupted her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Kids? Are you trying to tell me something?" He cocked one eyebrown, looking at his wife suspiciously.  
  
Folding her arms and cracking a good-natured smile, Topanga couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Cory's ridiculous paranoia. He seemed to wonder if she was pregnant every time she mentioned children, her weight or hunger for an unusual food. Although he acted worried each time, Topanga knew that he was just as excited as she was about the prospect of having kids someday.  
  
"No, Cory, not this time." Her grin grew more mischievous. "But one day..." She planted a quick peck on his lips before turning to have a seat on the couch.  
  
"So, um," Cory began in a pathetic attempt to sound casual, "if we were to have a baby, would you want a boy or a girl?" He masked his true interest with a blank, wide-eyed stare.  
  
Topanga wanted to laugh out loud at Cory's sudden interest in the subject but instead played along for her husband's benefit. "Oh, I don't know, Sweetie. It really doesn't matter to me. What's important is that it would be ours and we would love it."  
  
Seeming satisfied with her answer, Cory began to think about how much a baby would bring to their lives. They were both nearly finished with college, had solid career plans in the works and had been successful in saving money for a down payment on a nice house. Cory had been considering the possibility of having a baby for quite some time now, and he knew that the time would be right before too long. Seeing the delight in Topanga's face as she talked about having a child, however, gave him a newfound feeling of excitement about the future.  
  
Before he could say a word to express agreement with his wife, Cory's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the telephone on the table behind them. Infused with exuberance, Topanga jumped off of the couch and pulled the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Topanga, what's up?"  
  
"Shawn!" She sounded thrilled to hear his voice. "I've been dying to know what happened last night. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she squealed, clapping her hands impatiently.  
  
Shawn laughed at Topanga's nervous excitement. Even though she couldn't see his face, however, his happiness was obvious. "Oh come on, Topanga. Do you really have to ask?" he teased his curious friend.  
  
"Hmmm," Topanga pondered, placing one finger to her lips, thinking about the possibilities. As soon as she began to wonder, however, her sharp sense of reason made her realize that this was the biggest no-brainer of all. "She said yes. You finally worked up the nerve to ask her and she said yes," Topanga declared confidently, excitement rising in her voice.  
  
Shawn hesitated to answer, slightly wondering how much fun it would be to leave her hanging. Smiling slyly, he opted to go ahead and spare her the agony of uncertainty. "Now see, why did you even need me to call and tell you that? You seem to know what happened as well as I do."  
  
Topanga shrieked with happiness for her two close friends. "Oh wow, Shawn. That's so great! Congratulations." Cory stood behind her, patiently awaiting his turn to congratulate Shawn, with his arms folded and a contented smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, Topanga. We're both really excited. Is Cory around?"  
  
Topanga turned to her husband and smiled. Cory himself looked happy for Shawn and Angela. His best friend had searched for happiness for a long time, and Cory was glad that he had finally found it. He reached for the phone, eager to talk to his best friend as his wife said goodbye. "Yeah, Shawn. Here he is. I'll talk to you soon." She passed the phone to Cory and rested against the back of the sofa, continuing to listen.  
  
"Hey buddy, congratulations," Cory greeted his lifelong friend.   
  
"Thanks, Cor. It's funny, you know. I always knew you'd be married before me, but I never would have dreamed I'd be following this close behind."  
  
"Yeah," Cory agreed, "but when you find the right person, there's no other way to go, I guess. So when should we expect to be hearing wedding bells?"  
  
"Well, actually Angela and I were talking about that earlier. We both want a winter wedding. You know, something ultra-classy, beautiful setup, good opportunity to keep warm on the honeymoon." Both men laughed sneakily for a moment before reverting back to their serious tones. "It's not much time, but we want to do this in six, seven months."  
  
Cory smiled sincerely. "I guess that means only one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Shawn asked, concerned.  
  
"It sounds like we've got a great wedding to start planning," Cory said, optimism evident in his smile.  
  
"Thanks, man. Listen, Angela and I are gonna head out in just a bit. There's so much to do, we better get looking around."  
  
"You're right. But hey, if you guys get a chance, come by later. We can all go out to dinner, you know, to celebrate."  
  
Shawn looked over his shoulder at Angela, who was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair. "Yeah, we'll definitely do that," he answered, beginning to look a little worried. "One condition, though."  
  
"Oh? And that is...?" Cory asked, watching his wife, who'd instinctively walked toward the closet to begin picking out a dinner outfit. It was amazing how she always seemed to know.  
  
"No French cuisine." Shawn couldn't help but crack a smile. Cory laughed momentarily, assured him that escargo would not be an option, and the two friends said their goodbyes before hanging up.  
  
As rushed and busy as the city outside may have been, Shawn was oblivious to anything that went on outside his and Angela's world. With thoughts of the busy year ahead fresh on his mind, the world was perfect. Despite all the heartache and stress he'd felt since Angela first stepped back into his life that dark and dreary night, the promise of happiness that accompanied it was exciting, beautiful and changing by the moment, like a glittering rainfall on the city that never sleeps.  
  
  
*****************************THE END*********************************** 


End file.
